


Thank You (Keanu Reeves x Reader Oneshot)

by ficsnroses



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsnroses/pseuds/ficsnroses
Summary: Keanu helps cheer up reader on Thanksgiving.
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Kudos: 5





	Thank You (Keanu Reeves x Reader Oneshot)

The sweet smell of ripe, fresh apples from your backyard waved through the open window of your home. It was Thanksgiving, and you had just set two pies to gold away in the oven, releasing aromas of sugar, spice, and everything nice around the house. Every year on Thanksgiving, your mother would bake her infamous pumpkin and apple pies back home to serve. You had helped her in the process, picking, coring and slicing the apples all by yourself as you watched her work her magical hands, creating the perfect pastries kissed with brown sugar, that sang a melody of autumn in your ears each time you took a bite. Year after year, all your closest relatives, and friends would join in your home for a massive evening dinner. Your family invited the entire neighbourhood over every year, it was a party everyone enjoyed. It was a rare time everyone was able to get together from their busy lives and intoxicate in the presence of loved ones. You looked forward to it every year, it meant the world to you. However, this particular year, you weren’t home with your family. You had been living away from home for a few years now, but always found your way back for Thanksgiving. This year, the odds were not in your favour. With the pressure of work, and your recent move to live with your boyfriend of three years, it all had gotten too much to be able to fly out home for the holidays.

You weren’t sad though, because you weren’t alone. You had Keanu to spend the day with, and he was nothing short compared to the love of a thousand others. Keanu and you had invited a few of your friends over for supper, and you were excited to experience Thanksgiving differently this year. You felt at home with Keanu, there was no doubt about it. He was your family, and you were his. But you couldn’t help but feel a little empty deep down inside thinking about how far away you were from back home this year. Keanu knew this, and boy did it hurt him to know you were feeling down.

Keanu had helped you prepare the dinner all day, like the gentlemen he was. He had done all the prep work you had asked him, washed all the dishes you repeatedly threw his way, and of course, taste tested everything, multiple times of course. Apart from sticking his finger in the whipped cream multiple times, he was actually quite helpful.

“Babe! We’re serving this!” you would gasp, swatting his hand away. He chuckled in response. In the entire process, he had only burned himself on the stove once, which you were proud of his goofy, clumsy self for. Although you couldn’t lie, you found it adorable when he would scream a little “ow!”, before jumping around, doing a little wiggle dance around the kitchen, trying to cool it off.

Sighing as the bulk of the cooking was done, you wiped the back of your hand across your forehead, leaning on the counter. It sure was draining to cook for people, you couldn’t help but mentally applaud your mother for doing it so cheerfully each year.

“You did amazing, sweetheart. Thank you so much for this.” Keanu smiled, resting his hand over yours on the counter, then pulling it up to his lips to place a soft, delicate kiss on your palm.

“Couldn’t have done it without my night in shining…” you glanced at the apron he was wearing. “Kiss the chef apron” you smirked. It was a questionable purchase, he had mainly got it as a joke for when he cooked for you, however, he couldn’t deny how much he grew to love it, due to the amount of extra kisses he got from you while he wore it.

“Why thank you, thank you” Keanu bowed, teasingly. He chuckled as he took the apron off, setting it aside on the granite counter.

He came closer to you, and pulled you close into his chest. He kissed the top of your head, and soothingly rubbed your back as he held you. You wrapped your arms around his waist, enjoying the first moment of relaxing and comfort thus far in the day.

“Baby…I know you’re feeling down about being away from home today and I’m sorry hun, I really am.” He placed a gentle kiss in your hair again, hugging you tighter now, trying to provide as much comfort as possible. “I promise, as soon as possible we’ll fly out to visit your family to make up for today, okay?” He said reassuringly, as you looked up at him, locking your eyes. He started at you compassionately.

You got lost in his eyes for a moment. Keanu never failed to show you how much he cared. He was always so caring and selfless, these were definitely the qualities that caused you to fall so deeply in love with him over the years. You smiled up at him, running your fingers through his darkly brunette locks.

“I love you, Y/N. I hate seeing you sad.” Keanu frowned, looking down, still holding you close.

You gently caressed his cheek, and moved his face up to look at you. He was such a big softie. Gosh, he sure knew how to pull at your heart strings.

“Don’t be silly,” you giggled, placing a kiss just to the corner of his mouth. “I have everything I need..” you laid your head on his chest as your arms wrapped around his neck. “Right here.” You finished your sentence, closing your eyes, breathing in his scent and feeling his heartbeat. Keanu grinned, resting his head on top of yours, both melting into each other’s embrace.

_______________________________________________________________

The evening was coming to an end, all your friends scattered around your living room and kitchen, laughing, drinking, having a great time. Everyone loved the food and made sure to address their compliments to you.

You had just sat down with a glass of wine under some twinkling fairy lights you had put up for the vibe. You looked around the house and saw all your friends having a great time, and it made you smile genuinely. Keanu had just finished a conversation with one of the guests. He glanced around the room until his eyes finally landed on you. He smiled to himself, he was proud of all your hard work in making the evening special and enjoyable for everyone. You always put others before yourself, he admired that about you. Keanu walked into the kitchen, cut up a piece of pie for you two to share, when he got the idea. He wasn’t going to let his girl feel down over anything. Not over his watch.

You felt the vacant spot beside you fill as Keanu sat down next to you, the plate of pie in his hand.

“Hey beautiful, thought we could share.” He spoke lovingly, as he kissed your cheek.

You smiled at him, wrapping your arms around his bicep and resting your head on his shoulder. After the hectic night of hosting, you just wanted to enjoy a few silent moments with your love.

“There was something I wanted to show you..” Keanu whispered against your hair.

Suddenly, he pulled his phone up from his side, putting it in your eyes view. You gasped as you saw the screen.

“Surprise!” your family and friends from back home screamed through the phone on Facetime. They all cheered in unison. “Happy Thanksgiving, pumpkin.” Your parents smiled at you through the screen. “We miss you soooo much back here!”

Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes as you heard them speak. Keanu smiled down at you, his heart was so full at the sight of you being so happy to see your family and friends.

You looked at him, happy tears threatening to fall.

“Baby…” was all you could manage to get out as you looked him in the eyes, so head over heels in love with him in this moment. He couldn’t take you home, but he made sure to bring home to you in the day of gratitude.

“We thought we could all have dessert together!” your mom smiled at you through the phone, holding up her plate of sliced pie.

Keanu held up the plate he had brought for you to share. “Sounds like an amazing idea.” He smiled at your mother over the phone. You watched the screen as your mom and dad flipped the camera, showing all your friends and family waving at you and Keanu, you heard a few “wish you guys were here!”, and “we miss you!’s.

You watched the phone as everyone dug into their slices of your mom’s pie. You smiled ear to ear at the sight. It truly felt like you were home, but something told you, that sense of home was radiating off the wonderful man sat beside you. The man who had your entire heart.

Keanu took the fork and cut a bite for you, holding it to your mouth.

“Happy Thanksgiving, love. I’m grateful to the moon and back to have you here with me.” He smiled at you, taking a hold of your hand, lacing your fingers with his.

“Happy Thanksgiving, babe. Thank you, for being my home.” You replied, leaning in to kiss him. 


End file.
